A Soft Motion of Freedom
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: She will do it, one day. For their release. WK fic


When the night falls on the city and the streetlights look after the buildings her heart will start beating loud, anticipating the complicity of her dreams and the warmness of her fantasies. There's a long time ago that she forgot everything. Her doubts, her lack of sincerety. Not that she loves it but it's how it is, she could do anything for him. For a simple kiss, a tender smile. Nothing really matters as long as she's with Will and let the brightness of her feelings take her in the darkness of the night and the embrace of their hearts.

She knows it's not a fling, and even if it's a bit scaring, she feels fine with the seriousness of their relationship. She just wants him.

As she will find back his arms in the silence of his flat, she will trace a line on his cheek with her fingertip. Slowly, lovingly. Then lock her eyes on his and thank him quietly. She doesn't manage to let the words come out and break the news in front of Stan. She tried, over and over, but the sound of her voice vanishes all of a sudden and she abdicts under the defeat of her soul. It's not easy and the lies are weighing on her mind. As much as her love for Will belongs to these powerful addictions we need to keep on living.

Sometimes they just lay down on his bed and look at each other. The time passes by, the hours, and they feed themselves with the safe gaze of a beloved heart. Perhaps he will lean over and brush her ear. She will close her eyes under the heat of his breath and smile brightly when his lips start moving slowly against her skin.

I love you, Kare.

How come three words can have such an effect on a brain? Above their meanings, we may have to look for the sincerety of the confession. The way Will looks at her and caresses her hair in the night of their love affair. And what about the others? Jack, Grace. She tightens the grip on his neck and joins his lips for a warm kiss. She needs his flesh against her body.

While the sweetness of his hands slowly go down on her legs and she lets the temptation of her desires invade her whole system, the faded souvenir of their old friendship will come up suddenly. Until they reached this stage where you can't avoid some feelings and the taste of a kiss settles down a new story. When she pressed her knee against him on a snowing evening. Huddled up on the couch and then she signed a deal with Will. A satisfying smile on her lips. Unexpected but charming. Bewitching.

What are we doing? What's happening? But they didn't break apart and as by magic found themselves in the intimacy of his bed, taken away by the exhilaration of a mysterious strength and the nets of love. Sweet, safe. Who had made the first step? Had she slightly leaned over and closed her eyes until his mouth brushed her heart? Or had he taken the decision, the courage to try and catch her breath between his shaking soul? As a matter of fact, the simultaneously of a mutual wish had put them into each other's arms. And from that night she had dedicated all her life to his smiles. The least motion of his heart.

He will take her clothes off, one by one. She will let him do, lost in a restrained sigh and the boiling sensation running through her veins. Resting in her brain and taking possession of her body.

They're not afraid of the complexity of it. And even if it's delicate, they know they will get it. One day. She will give back to Stanley her wedding ring and no matters what anyone could think about it, they will be happy. It's so simple that she can't do it. When arguing is a game, she's always the first one who comes and plays along but when reality decides to impose itself, she looks at it reluctantly. She doesn't like hurting. And she knows it's how it will be though. But she's not ready, is she?

She will fall asleep in his arms and will dream of their release, like every night when the warmness of his skin rocks her enamoured soul. When Stan isn't here and she doesn't need to lie. Nor to smile, fakely. And think about Will as she's laid down next to someone she doesn't want. Not anymore.

The sun is shining in the icy blue sky of New York City. She kisses his lips softly and whispers how she loves him.

I'm going to tell him, Will.

Her eyes remain on his. The deep brown of his pupils seem to look at her blankly. She told it so many times that the flame of hope burning in his heart could pass unnoticed in the dark. She's sincere but too scared in front of responsabilities. In front of what it could mean. She would lose a lot in this story but at least she tries, he can't ignore it. That's why he smiles and tightens his embrace around her waist. Hopelessly. But still, she looks relieved.

She will come back to her mansion and pick up the phone. She won't think about it twice and so her doubts won't have enough time to slide into her mind and break down into cowardice. She will take a deep breath and gasp when Stanley's voice will sound in her ear. An once of hesitation will appear in spite of her efforts but a simple gaze at her reflection in the mirror and the dreadful words will come out. A bit weak though, she's shaking.

We need to speak, Stanley.

And later that night, when the moon is high and a peaceful silence reigns on the flat, she will take his hand and offer him her heart in a soft motion of freedom. And the sweetness of her love.


End file.
